


Espectáculo

by ukeshi is paradise (akxmin)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Cock Slut Akashi, Creampie, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Momoi Satsuki is Nash's Daughter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Single Parent Nash Gold Jr., Spit As Lube, Yoga Instructor Akashi Seijuurou
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/ukeshi%20is%20paradise
Summary: Realmente no le importó si alguien los estaba mirando, sólo bajo sus manos a los redondos glúteos ajenos y le atrajo a su cuerpo, haciendo que ambos entraran por la puerta en la que habían estado apoyados.
Relationships: Nash Gold Jr./Akashi Seijuurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: NashAka en Español





	Espectáculo

**Author's Note:**

> Algo que escribí a mediados de 2016. Es solo porno, OoC!Akashi.

—Papá, por favor —Satsuki había estado rogándole desde que había llegado de la escuela, no solo que le acompañara a su clase de ballet, si no que se quedara con ella.

A Nash Gold no le habría costado decidirse a llevar a su hija, pero le gustaba verla inventando maneras para convencerle y dándole razones válidas por las cuales no debía dejar que su pequeña fuera sola a una clase.

—Ya, ya, está bien, te llevaré —decidió calmarla, porque sus enormes ojos ya se habían cubierto de una capa cristalina en ella, y tampoco es que quisiera hacerla llorar—. ¿Hasta qué hora tienes clases de ballet? ¿No necesitas cambiarte o ya tienes tu uniforme? —miro la mochila que su hija abrió, mostrándole su uniforme y entonces sonrió, virando el volante para girar en la calle siguiente.

Pasan el resto del camino tarareando una canción que la pequeña acaba de encontrar en la radio, a Nash no le cuesta mucho seguirle la corriente, la niña lo sabe, su padre siempre está dispuesto a hacer cualquiera de las ocurrencia que tenga. Por eso incluso terminan con el radio en volúmenes inapropiados, desde fuera debe parecer que lleva una fiesta.

—Bien, llegamos, corre a cambiarte, enana. Me quedare un rato a verte —continuo el rubio.

—¡No un rato! ¡Toda la clase! —gritó ella, bajando del auto y corriendo dentro de la academia, Nash suspiro, tendría que quedarse por su pequeña. Deja su auto en el parqueo de la academia, donde un chiquillo le pide una propina por vigilarlo, no es como si realmente fuera hacerlo, pero se la da, mientras con un bostezo entra por los blancos pasillos.

Llego a un salón donde según vio, se encontraban las madres de las niñas, conversando airadamente, se sintió entrando en una peluquería, puesto que el ruido intenso sesó cuando vieron al hombre entrar sosteniendo su saco en una mano, vestido de traje impecable. Sabía que debía ser todo un suceso, que algún hombre anduviera por ahí, y para qué mentir, un hombre como él sabía que era bien parecido. Saludó vagamente, llevando su atención al otro salón en donde las pequeñas estaban listas, esperando a sus docentes, ahora que lo piensa, no conoce a quien se encarga de aquello, debe ser una mujer muy talentosa.

Recuerda como su hija no dejaba de hablar de lo magnifica que la entrenadora "Sei" era con su hija, lo que no le extrañaba, puesto que era una academia de prestigio y su hija nunca se había quejado respecto a eso. Vio un puesto libre cerca de donde se podía observar la clase a la perfección, y se sentó allí, en medio de dos mujeres de las que estaba seguro pasaban los cuarenta y no dejaban de comerle con los ojos.

"Sei” era un nombre hermoso que le hizo soltar una exclamación asombrada, cuando el que entro en la habitación era un _hombre_ … y en mallas. Él no podía ser el docente, ¿cierto? Además estaba acompañado por una mujer…

—Disculpe, ella, es la docente, ¿verdad? —preguntó a una de las madres.

—Oh, no, ella es la auxiliar, son varias auxiliares, pero la estrella en estos momentos es Seijuuro-kun, bueno, Akashi-kun, es el profesor de las niñas. Es toda una estrella y muy flexible... es una lástima que nunca tenga tiempo para una cena en casa —la mujer soltó un suspiro soñador, y recibió un codazo de su vecina.

—Vamos, no sigas insistiendo, que aunque sea el hombre soñado todas sabemos que lo que de verdad quiere es un hombre —le dijo, a lo que las mujeres cercanas se rieron al unísono.

Nash no estaba escuchando realmente, su vista estaba en los increíbles ojos rojos de aquél chico y sus largas y fuertes piernas envueltas por ese fino encaje negro, hasta su entrepierna, que pese al tutu se enmarcaba, su garganta estaba seca. Cuando caminó, vio como sus piernas formaban un arco natural y una de sus cejas se alzó, o montaba mucho a caballo cuando era joven, o simplemente le gustaba montar otro tipo de cosas. Sin querer, sintió como en su miembro se removía, queriendo algo de acción entre ese par de piernas arqueadas, o con esos labios que ahora se movían, dictando órdenes a todas las pequeñas para que formaran una fila.

—Parece joven —señaló, tragando saliva y acomodándose en el asiento. Había comenzado a sudar y eso no le gustaba, porque la habitación estaba bastante fría cuando había entrado.

Tenía un firme trasero, estaba seguro de que podía tomarlo entre sus manos y apretar hasta hacerle gemir, su pene quizás se mojaría conforme él le tocara, le gustaba eso, le gustaba imaginarse su pene duro entre esa fina seda, sentirlo aprisionado y con placer... ¿pero qué demonios pensaba? Que era el profesor de su hija, no podía ser tan descarado, pero el bulto que tenía en la entrepiernas solo podía ser cubierto por su saco, que apretaba con disimulada fuerza sobre su erección.

¿Qué tan ágil podía ser? ¿Cómo cabalgaría su pene?

—Oh, Dios —murmuró cuando la fuerte pierna se dirigió hacía atrás, en un movimiento que le dejó sin aire por ese delicioso cuerpo contorneándose de esa manera, apenas sobre sus puntillas. Mierda. Sabía que estaba viéndole como si fuera un jodido pecado.

Sí que tenía unos movimientos gráciles, girando sobre la punta de sus pies e incitando a las niñas a que le imitaran, a lo que todas lo hicieron, riendo con el profesor, antes de que la expresión del pelirrojo se volviera severa y pidiera por un calentamiento de veinte minutos, a lo que él mismo se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a realizar los estiramientos pertinentes, dejando que las profesoras auxiliares ayudaran a las chicas.

—Míralo, tiene una flexibilidad y un hermoso trasero para agarrárselo —la mujer que tenía al lado, susurró a su vecina de asiento.

No podía ser que estuviera pensando justamente igual que esas mujeres, que seguramente pasaban sus días cuidando simplemente a sus hijos e hijas, sin ningún tiempo libre más allá e las telenovelas que mostraban ese amor imposible, con el dinero y la polla justa para hacerles felices. Él tenía sexo regularmente, claro que sí, por ello no comprendía qué le llevaba a aquello, a sentir su polla removerse con la contorsión de ese cuerpo en pequeños movimientos, que ganaban velocidad a cada segundo. La forma en que su trasero se delineaba no era de este mundo, ni siquiera la forma en que por más que se esforzara su entrepierna se lograba deslumbrar.

En esas estuvo una hora y media hasta que por fin Akashi les dio un descanso a las niñas para que hicieran sus actuaciones libres. Su hija fue por su mochila, que había dejado con él, y rebuscó sacando un libro antes de irse. El resto de las madres también se movieron a buscar a sus hijas para hablar mientras que él se quedó sentado en la sala de espera, soltando un suspiro. Se cruzó de brazos, mirando al suelo, hasta que escucho unos suaves pasos. Alzó la mirada con curiosidad y de nuevo su pene se estiró dentro de su pantalón. Allí estaba, Akashi Seijuuro, el profesor de su hija, secándose el sudor con una toalla y mirándole con curiosidad antes de dirigir su mirada a la puerta del baño, que tenía el letrero de ocupado.

Nash dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta de baño, justo donde el docente también miraba, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo entero, pensando que aquello bien podía significar lo que pensaba, o simplemente era su imaginación. Pero entonces Akashi está mirándole, mientras humedece sus dulces labios lentamente. Se levantó con pasos lentos, su cuerpo quedando a la vista de los ojos rojos, los mismos que le recorrieron hasta que estuvo apoyado al lado de la puerta, simplemente para seguirle después.

—Nunca le había visto antes —Akashi le dijo, sin separarse de la puerta del baño, soltando la toalla en una de las sillas y acomodando su traje—. ¿Es el padre de Momoi?

—Sí, lo soy, mi nombre es Nash —se mordió sus propios labios, mirando con la lujuria brillando en sus ojos, lo increíble y perfecto que era su rostro.

—Soy Akashi Seijuuro —el pelirrojo se mordió los labios tan pronto acabo de hablar, sus ojos tan llenos de lujuria como estaban los de Nash Gold, que no sabía muy bien qué hacer delante de ese hombre de proporciones delicadas y movimientos gráciles. Los ojos de Akashi se habían desviado, sólo un segundo, a donde el miembro erecto del tutor de una de sus alumnas, era más que evidente, un bulto bastante enorme. Seguro que era de esos penes que le dejaban el culo ardiendo por días—. ¿Fue entretenida la práctica? Sé que para un hombre como usted puede que sea un poco aburrido ver cómo le enseño a sus hijas moverse…

—Realmente fue muy entretenido, es un hombre bastante flexible, incluso me gustaría ver más —una ligera risa escapo de sus labios cuando vio que su pequeño desliz había hecho que el hombre frente a él se mordiera los labios.

—No siempre hago shows privados —sonrió Akashi, estirando su mano para tomar la corbata de Nash que estaba torcida y casi desanudada—. Usualmente soy bastante estrecho para estas cosas —esperaba que Gold captara la indirecta, esa, y cualquiera de las que le había tirado antes, esperando a que se lanzara y se lo pidiera, o simplemente lo tomara y se lo hiciera allí donde cualquiera pudiera verles. Ya sentía como entre sus piernas, su ano se estremecía al imaginarse a ese hombre embistiendo dentro de él.

Lo tenía ardiendo de ganas que se la metiera.

—¿Qué tan estrecho? —preguntó, acercándose un poco más, haciendo que Akashi estuviera más consciente de su cuerpo.

—Muy estrecho... —siseó, lamiendo sus labios.

—Seijuuro… —su voz se escuchó oscura de pronto, mientras se inclinó un poco hacía su oído, apenas para susurrar—. Quiero probar que tan estrecho es... quiero metértela bien adentro, hasta que tu culo arda.

—Dios, si, fóllame —jadeó, sujetándose de los hombros de Nash, mientras sentía como sus piernas se convertían en gelatina.

Realmente no le importó si alguien los estaba mirando, sólo bajo sus manos a los redondos glúteos ajenos y le atrajo a su cuerpo, haciendo que ambos entraran por la puerta en la que habían estado apoyados. Akashi solo pudo jadear por la fuerza con que Nash le empujo contra la pared, besando su cuello, mientras no dejaba de masajear su culo a su antojo.

—Eres delicioso…

—Sí, sí... lléname... —Nash se sorprendió al sentir como ambos talones del pelirrojo se enterraban en sus costados, algo que lo dejó sin aliento, porque Akashi parecía no solo tener una flexibilidad sensual, sino la fuerza en su cuerpo para alzarse él mismo, dejando que su miembro necesitado se enterrara entre sus glúteos cuando el profesor se contorsionó lo suficiente—. He esperado toda mi vida para que un hombre como tú me haga suyo.

—Mierda —gruñó el rubio, empezando a restregar su polla con fuerza—. Me encanta tu culo. Sólo me has estado calentando todo este tiempo, moviéndote como si quisieras que entrara y te follara —nunca había estado tan caliente, su pene ya había mojado el bóxer y su pantalón también, sentía que iba a explotar si no se follaba a este hombre.

—Por favor, métemela todo lo que quieras... —jadeó, sujetando a Nash del cabello mientras este le mordía las tetillas por sobre la fina tela de las mallas, sin prestarle atención a su miembro, que estaba por romper su traje preferido. Claro, era su favorito porque se pegaba a todos los sitios correctos y le había servido para encantar a más de una persona hambrienta de sexo, pero sin duda, este chico era todo un logro, porque su cuerpo nunca había encajado tan bien con un hombre como el de este—. Vamos, ábreme... fóllame... lléname de ti...

—¿Tan desesperado estás? —gruñó, estrellando su lengua en sus perfectos pezones, que se habían puesto rojos con tanta estimulación.

—Sí... mucho... ¿quieres metérmela mientras me abro para ti? —jadeó, alzando una de sus cejas antes de mover sus piernas, dejándolas totalmente verticales con respecto al pecho del rubio, por lo que la erección de este ahora tocaba directamente el agujero de Akashi, que sólo estaba cubierto por la tela.

—Maldita perra... mira cómo te abres... —su voz se cortó, con la necesidad real de meterse entre las piernas de ese hombre, si es que no era en aquellos momentos más que una bestia en celo.

Los pies de Akashi se cruzaron detrás de su cuello, manteniéndolo bien sujeto mientras este soltaba una de sus manos e introducía dos dedos dentro de su boca, dándole un espectáculo digno de alguien tan sensual como el pelirrojo, quien parecía excitado por sus sucias palabras y le estaba recompensando por tratarlo como si de un chico fácil se tratara.

Cuando tuvo sus dedos bien ensalivados, los retiró con lentitud.

—Sí, joder sí —sus manos fueron a juguetear de inmediato en donde las mallas apenas cubrían su trasero, rasgando minutos después y Dios, su entrada está caliente y jura que palpita al mismo ritmo que su respiración.

Comenzó a frotarse con insistencia, disfrutando de los jadeos desesperados del docente. Akashi llevó sus dedos húmedos a donde el pene de Nash se presionaba insistentemente, intentando entrar en él, no quería mas que hacer eso; pero necesitaba prepararse para que este semental no le dañara, con solo tenerlo rozando sabía lo largo y grueso que era.

—Vamos, quiero verlo... —le pidió en un jadeo, metiendo ambos dedos en su interior—. Muéstrame ese enorme y delicioso pene.

La otra mano de Nash —la que no se dedicaba a frotar la estrecha entrada— soltó sus pantalones con dificultad, no solo por la posición en que estaban, sino por lo duro que se encontraba su pene.

—¿La quieres? ¿Quieres esto llenándote hasta hacerte más zorra de lo que eres? Mierda, quiero meterla…

—Yo quiero que entres también, hazme tu perra —jadeó, sintiendo ahora los dedos de Nash entrar junto a los suyos, tenía cuatro dedos dentro de su agujero, y estaba gozando cada uno de ellos. En especial los del rubio, que al ser más largos, llegaban con facilidad a su próstata—. Ya, métela ya... no puedo esperar... —sollozó, usando su otra mano para escupir en ella y tomar al rubio entre sus dedos, humedeciendo su impresionante miembro.

—¿Eh? ¿En esta posición- —Gold se calló y jadeó con sorpresa, sin poder hacer nada más que gruñir con fuerza cuando sintió como el mismo Akashi tomaba su pene—. Estas tan… apretado…

—¿Te gusta? —Akashi sonríe, pero pronto su boca se tuerce en una expresión de placer, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando como ese enorme pene se abre paso por su cuerpo, abriéndolo lentamente, antes de que las caderas de Nash se impulsen y le penetren, hasta que lo único que queda fuera de su cuerpo son los pesados testículos que se apoyan en la curvatura de su trasero.

—Me encanta… —está totalmente enterrado en el pelirrojo, mirándole con esa expresión de placer y vicio mientras él le ha partido totalmente en dos. Simplemente tiene que empujar, tiene que usarle, y eso hace, escuchando como saca un delicioso lloriqueo de esos obscenamente suaves y rosados labios.

Si antes el culo le ardía de deseo, ahora lo hacía en serio. Solo tenía de lubricación la saliva y el líquido pre-seminal que el rubio dejaba en su interior. Estaba totalmente ido en el placer de tener a este hermoso hombre dentro de él.

No podía decirle nada porque la voz se le había ido, solo le servía para lloriquear y jadear, su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Nash tenía el grosor perfecto para causarle ese dolor placentero que ninguno de sus amantes anteriores le habían provocado. No. Este hombre tenía todos los rasgos de perfección inesperados, y un poco más. Le fascinaba enseñarles a hombres como él, mostrarles el placer perfecto que podían tener con su cuerpo, que jamás vendría de una mujer, adoraba relegar de sus mentes mientras estrechaba sus penes en su interior. Ahora, mientras Nash embestía su cuerpo, sabía que éste se encontraba perdido en la sensación placentera de enterrarse sin restricción.

—Maldita puta, eres demasiado estrecho...

No podía ser más obscena esa escena, viendo con atención como su miembro entraba y salía de esos pliegues rosas que se hacían uno con su miembro enrojecido de la violenta fricción. Iba a venirse dentro con facilidad, ni siquiera había usado un condón, no, se había metido de una en ese cálido y aterciopelado interior como si fuera lo último que fuera a hacer en la vida.

Era consciente de que estaba sudando copiosamente y que el cabello se le pegaba a la frente mientras embestía con dureza, dejando al pelirrojo con el culo abierto. Es exquisito. Lleva las manos a sus pezones, disfrutando de tener el control perfecto sobre ese hombre. ¿O era al revés? Estaba con los pantalones en las rodillas, apoyado en una pared metiendo su polla como si no pudiese pensar en nada más.

—Te encanta esto, ¿verdad? Que se corran en tu delicioso culo...

—Sí… me encanta… ser usado por penes como el tuyo… —jadea, sosteniéndose del pecho de Nash, que le tenía completamente doblado y unido a la pared mientras sus caderas no bajaban el ritmo endemoniado que llevaba—. ¡Úsame, Nash! —exclama, sintiendo sus músculos internos sufrir un espasmo que arranca un gruñido animal del rubio—. Sí, fóllame… ¡fóllame!

Nash está más que excitado, siente su pene vibrar dentro y el placer llenándole de una sensación de calor que le nubla la vista. Le sostiene de la cintura mientras da las embestidas finales, escuchando el ruido obsceno de su semen saliendo del cuerpo que le ha dado el mejor sexo de los últimos años, intenso, sucio, haciéndole el macho dominante y alimentando su ego masculino hasta límites insospechados. Le ha quitado el control y le ha dejado comportarse como la bestia sexual que había sido en sus años de secundaria, desnudándolo de la amabilidad que había ganado después que su última novia decidiera dejarle la custodia de su hija.

Mierda, su hija.

Pero Seijuuro está moviendo sus caderas como hacía antes, cuando sólo le observaba, y ahora alarga su orgasmo, disminuyendo su atención.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres que te monte esta vez? Porque estoy seguro de que puedes tener otra ronda ahora mismo… o quizás quieras probar si mi garganta es tan flexible como mis extremidades —Akashi se lamio los labios, sonriendo sensualmente cuando Nash dio una embestida más, haciendo que el semen depositado dentro se escapara por el contorno de su entrada.

—Mi hija debe estar afuera, pensando en donde estoy —pero realmente no presta atención a lo que dice, porque la sensación y el sonido de su semen desbordándose le hacen embestir y embestir, comenzando a endurecerse de nuevo—. Móntame.

—¡Sí! —parecía tan feliz como un niño que se salía con la suya.

Era tan fácil dominar a los hombres como Nash, incitándolos a hacer lo que él quería. No se imaginaba que podría de verdad tener este poder para convencerlo de una segunda ronda, pero este hombre era de los verdaderos, y por eso ahora estaba totalmente seguro que de ahora en adelante, Nash Gold aparecería por aquí más seguido.

Desenredó sus piernas del cuerpo del rubio y escuchó como su virilidad salía de su cuerpo con un sonido húmedo, invitándole a llevar sus dedos a donde su agujero se encontraba tembloroso después de la follada que le habían dado.

—Tú sí que sabes follar, y tienes una boca muy sucia... —Seijuuro le empujó con una mano, obligándole a sentarse sobre el váter. Nash se dejó hacer, mirando de arriba a abajo el delgado pero firme cuerpo de su amante.

—¿Cómo está tu culo? —llevó sus propias manos a ese lugar, jugando con sus dedos a entrar y salir en un repentino movimiento—. Estas tan húmedo...

—¿Te recuerda a algo, semental? —dejándose hacer, se sujetó de los hombros de Nash para empezar a mover sus caderas sobre los dedos, metiéndose él mismo los dedos del rubio—. Sí… así, mierda…

—Me recuerda al coño de una mujer, pero no es tan apretado —el pelirrojo no podía dejar de meterse esos dedos, era obsceno con Akashi aún de pie, podía ver como sus piernas temblaban y se mojaban, quedando claramente sucias—. Eres una zorra, de esas que son adictas a una buena polla.

—Sí, soy una zorra... —jadeó, sintiéndose más excitado que humillado por las palabras de Nash, que parecía fascinado con su cuerpo, introduciendo ahora con más rapidez sus dedos, que apenas rozaban fugazmente su próstata, dejándole tembloroso—. Puedes venir y follarme cuando quieras… solo tendrías que romper mi ropa y metérmela… podría siempre estar preparado para ti…

—¿Si? Porque volveré siempre, cada día —dejó de penetrar de pronto el agujero de su amante para subir sus manos llenas de semen hasta los pálidos hombros y empujarle hacia abajo, hacia su pene, llenándole de una sola estocada, ni siquiera dejándole jadear, pues le metió sus mojados dedos en la boca.

En seguida observó como Akashi comenzó a chuparlos mientras movía sus caderas circularmente, haciéndole cosas a su pene que creyó jamás volvería a sentir, estaba completamente perdido si iba a follarse ese culo todos los días. Subió su mano libre a donde podía vislumbrar a través de las mallas los pezones del pelirrojo, y tiro de la tela hasta que ésta cedió con facilidad, dejando un agujero irregular donde el pezón derecho saltaba a la vista, estaba enrojecido y sólo pudo tomarlo entre sus dedos y tirar de él. Eso provocó que el esfínter ajeno se estrechara y esas caderas aumentaran el ritmo.

—Te encanta obligar a los hombres a hacer lo que quieras —empezó a morder su pezón, mientras volvía a empujar con fuerza, haciendo que el otro hombre rebotara en su regazo—. Y yo haría todo lo que tú quieras, por este culo, lo haría.

Akashi chilló cuando el ritmo aumentó, todo su cuerpo estremeciéndose sobre el rubio que le tomó de la cintura para tenerle totalmente bajo control. Sólo por esto, por este agujero lo haría una y mil veces y no se cansaría de hacerlo, no, no había forma de cansarse de esto cuando todo lo que quería era seguir embistiendo como un animal dentro de Akashi Seijuuro.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Oh, lo haces tan bien, tan bien! ¡Nunca me lo habían hecho así! —tiembla y todo su cuerpo se convulsiona cuando el nuevo ángulo hace que el glande de Nash roce insistentemente su punto de placer—. ¡Dios! ¡Ah, sí…!

Era impresionante, era como si ese agujero masajeara su pene en cada vena, en cada espacio, sentía que lo estaba devorando con su culo, era un placer sucio, obsceno y tan exquisito que sabía que ese cuerpo sería su perdición, su ardiente perdición.

—Me encanta tu culo, me encanta, es como el paraíso, hecho para ser usado.

Que lo dijera de esa forma había llevado a Seijuuro muy cerca del orgasmo, haciéndolo lloriquear como un chico en su primera vez. Mareado de tanto placer, de ser usado con facilidad, le hizo sentir una verdadera zorra entregarse a este hombre. Nash termina obligándolo a venirse simplemente besándole, haciéndole abrir su boca y enredar sus lenguas en medio de jadeos de ambos, haciendo que una sensación de calor extremo explote en su cuerpo. Y con ello, la sensación de ser llenado llegue de la polla de Nash Gold, que explota en ese instante.

—Sí... córrete dentro de mí de nuevo... —jadea entre sus bocas, contorneando sus caderas para que su propio miembro se frote contra el traje de Nash, buscando ese alivio sexual del que ya ha tenido bastante en esos minutos. A él no le toma nada correrse, leñando sus mallas de semen tibio—. Mierda… nunca antes me había jodido el culo así… —jadeó, intentando recuperar el aire.

—Y yo nunca antes me había follado un culo así —le contestó el rubio, lamiendo sus labios.

Akashi se levantó, siseando cuando parte del semen de Nash goteó por sus muslos. Se tuvo que alejar, para luego dejarse caer sobre sus rodillas, colocando sus manos sobre los muslos de Nash.

—Déjame limpiarte…

Y entonces, Seijuuro tuvo que poner su estúpida y sexy boca en su pene y tomarlo entero con una lentitud pasmosa, hasta que su nariz estuvo bien enterrada en su escaso vello púbico, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el peso del miembro ahora un poco flácido. Este hombre iba a matarle, literalmente, iba a matarle de placer, porque aunque lento, se estaba endureciendo, y no pudo evitar llevar las manos a su cabeza manteniéndole donde estaba. Comenzó a embestir su boca lentamente, sintiendo su miembro endurecerse poco a poco, volviéndose mucho más largo dentro de ese túnel de placer. Y como si no pudiera ser más puta, no tenía ningún reflejo en esa garganta, de eso estaba seguro, y si quería podía follarse esa boca como hace un rato lo había hecho con su trasero.

Quizás se correría en su rostro, porque sería perfecto si pudiera dejárselo lleno de semen, empapar esas largas pestañas, esos labios delgados, esas mejillas sonrosadas. La idea de un tercer orgasmo comenzaba a hacerse muy atractiva, aunque no se pudiera levantar de nuevo en varios días. Es tan atractiva, que empuja a gusto por algunos minutos, incitando al docente a tragarle cada vez un poco más, hasta que la saliva desborda por sus labios y luego, un semen más diluido, más leve. El orgasmo golpeó su cuerpo con sacudidas que le dejan totalmente desmadrado de placer.

—Ese último ha estado intenso —jadeó Akashi, lamiendo la virilidad del rubio, y ahora sí, dándose a la tarea de limpiar el pene de su amante, jadeando suavemente al tener de nuevo ese sabor salado en su boca—. Eren un hombre de lo más sexy. Entonces… —Akashi se puso de pie, sentándose en el regazo de Nash—. ¿Volverás mañana?

—Ténlo por seguro, quien vendrá a dejar a mi hija, seré yo... y solo yo...

—Te tomaré la palabra —Seijuuro se abalanzó sobre los labios entreabiertos de Nash, pensando vagamente en cómo carajos iba a salir de aquí sin parecer la pequeña zorra que era.

El beso que comparten es suave y Nash le atrae a sus piernas nuevamente, realmente duda que puedan hacer algo más, pero besarse está bien, es igual de caliente y quizás, pasen unos minutos más así.


End file.
